A Christmas Kiss
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Anzu is heading home after a long week of searching for a killer, but just as she is within miles of getting home a man drops in out of no where! One look and she knows that he's handsome, but what she doesn't know it that he's a vampire! Well, not yet.
1. A little surprise

What is up! I'm back with a new story because I am insane. :) I know, little late for Christmas but I feel bad because I didn't give you guys a Christmas story. (Shame on me.) Ironic, the perfect Christmas story passes me after Christmas. -.- (Somethings wrong with that . . .)

Anyways, I hope you'll put up with this out-of-season story. :P

Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING!

* * *

A Christmas Kiss

Chapter 1

"What the-?"

That was all Anzu Mazaki, an undercover cop, had time for when head lights of a cruiser, borrowed from one of the cops here in Oklahoma, speared into the figure who seemed to have dropped from out of no where. He froze, caught like a deer in the swath of light, and Anzu yanked the cruiser's wheel.

The black and white fished tailed wildly on the frost-rimmed dirt road. Anzu had to employ every skill learned during her eleven years with the cops, before becoming an undercover cop, to keep the squad car from skidding into one of the bur oaks crowding the narrow country road. Cursing, she pumped the brakes and brought the Crown Vic to a lurching halt.

Her muscles had gone wire tight under the bulletproof vest she hadn't had time to shed since coming off shift. Rolling her shoulders to unkink them, she aimed the cruiser's handy powerful side spot at the man now lurching toward the patrol car. He threw up an arm to block the vicious beam, but not before Anzu registered the essentials to call in a report if necessary.

Male, Tan, he most have come from some sunny state, maybe Florida? No blood or visible signs of injury. Hair . . . hello! His hair was of three colors. Blond bangs that framed his face, with some more. He had black spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity with violet tips at the end. He must have paid a fortune to get his hair done like that. He was tall, he didn't have any fat on him whatsoever, and he was nicely built too . . . oh yummy.

He had black leather boots on along with black leather pants that seemed to fit him perfectly, as well as a tight, black shirt that showed, and defined his muscles. Oh gods, he was super yummy, if only she could peel those pants of—Whoa! Hold on, slow down right now Anzu Mazaki, for all you know this guy has a girlfriend somewhere.

"Hey!"

His shout carried clearly on the frigid air. Weaving from side to side, he shielded his eyes with his bent elbow and stumbled toward the squad car.

"Thurn that thing awf."

The erratic movements and slurred speech mad Anzu roll her eyes. "Great!" she snarled under her breath. "Just damn great!"

Six days and nights on a state wide manhunt for the murdering bastard Anzu had helped put behind bars five years ago, another twenty-two hours pulling a double shift so her pal Dave could spend Christmas weekend with his family and to make matters worse, an Arctic blast had swept through early this morning, icing the roads and causing countless pileups, now, less than two miles from her cabin and the sleep she craved, Anzu _had_ to run into a probable Drunk and Disorderly.

She kept an eye on the D&D as she exited her vehicle. What sucked is, judging by his muscles, he could have her down in a flash. Sometimes she hated the fact of being so weak like this.

"Stop right there, sir."

"Huh?"

"Put both hands up where I can see them, please."

His right arm pushed high into the air. His bent left arm went up, as well, but quickly dropped again.

"I can't put my hanth up." He whined, swaying back and forth like one of those dash board bobble toys. "The light . . . ith too bright."

Damn! The man was so spaced out he could hardly stand. Or sick. His face was nicely tanned, like the rest of his body, so she couldn't tell if he was sick or not.

"Turn away from the light," Anzu instructed, "but keep your hands where I can see them."

The half turn almost proved too much for him. He skidded a bit because of his boot but he quickly got hold of himself.

"Okay sir," Anzu said when he'd regained his balance. "You want to tell me what you're doing out here on a deserted dirt road at 3:00 a.m."

He glanced from side to side. His face took on an expression of astonishment, as if he was noticing the bare trees and dark, empty road for the first time.

"I, um, must be loth."

"Where's your car?"

"Car?"

When he glanced around again, baffled, Anzu swallowed an impatient sigh. She'd better run him; see if he'd reported a stolen vehicle. She'd also check to see if he had any priors or outstanding warrants. Both were a distinct possibility if this was a chronic condition.

"Do you have an ID on you?"

Lips pursed in concentration, he patted the pockets on his pants and the leather coat he had on.

"I don't think so."

His hands went south again and Anzu tracked the movement closely. Her interest was purely professional, of course. She had to make sure he didn't reach under his coat and pull out a concealed weapon.

Of course, she couldn't help but watch the way his hands slithered down his hips and his thighs as that did a number on her concentration.

"Nope," he announced. "No ID."

"What's your name?"

"Atem." He thought hard for several seconds before breaking into a brilliant smile. "Motou. Atem Motou."

Whoa! Without the smile he was a class-A looker. With it, he damned near lit up the dark December sky."

"Where do you live Mr. Motou?"

"I know that one!"

The force of his excitement made him sway so much that she had to help steady him before he toppled over.

"Cairo." He beamed down at her. "I live in Cairo." Anzu's eyebrow shot up.

"The one in Tennessee?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Cairo, Egypt."

Anzu thought her jaw would drop right off her. Well, at least it explained his nice tan, naturally tan. He must drive girls who lived to be tan instead of white crazy.

Anyways, she needed more than a name and a place far from the USA to run him, but his face went blank when she asked for a social security number.

Date of birth, then."

"May thixth. Nineteen eighty-eight."

"Alright."

A DOB of May 1988 would put him at the age of twenty. He was young and under the age for legal consumption.

"How much have you had to drink tonight sir?"

"I haven't. Drunk, I mean." He dropped his gaze to a spot just below her chin. "I need to, though," he murmured. "I'm thoooo thirsty."

"What did you take?"

"Huh?"

"Are you on drugs?" she asked patiently. "Or medication?"

"Yeth! The dentith shot me full of something."

"Dentist?"

"I chipped a fang. On Christmath weekened!" His sharp brows snapped together in a scowl. "You ever try to find a dentith during the holidath?"

"No sir."

"Ith not easy." He stabbed a fore finger in the direction of his left cheek and glared at Anzu, as if his dental problems were her fault. "I don't know what he gave me, but the whole side of my face ith numb."

That explained the slurred speech and dilated pupils, but not what he was doing out here, alone and on foot, miles from the nearest town.

Anzu swallowed a grunt. Sleep would have to wait another three, four hours while she drove the man back to the county jail.

Or . . .

She could take him to the nearest motel and let him sleep it off. It _was_ Christmas weekend, after all. And she was so tired her bones ached. She looked him over once again and decided to give him and herself a break.

"I'm going to drive you into town and get you a motel room. But before I put you in the squad car, I have to do the cursory pat-down. You're not under arrest," she assured him when he blinked at her, wide-eyed. "I just need to make sure you don't have a weapon on you."

Not likely, given those yummy hip-hugging and a bit of thigh-hugging leather pants. But the coat might have an inner pocket and the boats could conceal a knife.

"Put your hands on the hood of the squad car, please."

He wobbled the last few steps to the Crown Vic. When he leaned over to plant his palms on the hood, his coat rode up and she got a _nice _view of his butt. If someone could win an award for having a nice butt, this guy would have a pure gold trophy.

Anzu eyed it appreciatively but was careful to follow procedures, which was _really_ hard when all she wanted to do was smack that cute butt. She couldn't help but use the front of her hand instead of the back when going up and down his torso. _"Better safe than sorry, right?"_ She thought. And sliding her palms down his thighs and calves was making her shiver with delight.

"All right Mr. Motou; let's get you in the car."

He pushed off the hood and tried to swing around, but his boots tripped him, again. Anzu caught him, barely since he was so heavy. Thankfully he's knees didn't give out.

"I'm thoo thirsty," he gasped. His hot breath was on her neck, she froze, and she couldn't help it.

"May I drink from you?"

Her heart hammered against the Kevlar vest. The urge to let his lips crash down on her mouth exploded in her belly. She fought it, but the effort made her dizzy.

"Yeah, sure. I've, uh, got some bottled water in the squad car."

Before she could move he bent down a little lower and nuzzled his face against her neck. An instant later, something sharp sank into her throat.

Eleven years on the force had conditioned Anzu to react to any situation with lightning fast reflexes, she knew she couldn't take him down, but with some flashy moves she could. Yet she couldn't move.

The sensations spreading through her were like nothing she'd ever experienced before. They came in waves, each one stronger and faster than the next. Her weariness evaporated and pleasure rolled over her body.

The man beside her shifted, pressing closer, and pleasure became desire. Hot, heavy, urgent. Within seconds she was wet and aching to have him in between her legs. Then, just when the erotic sensations grew so intense they verged on pain, he drew his head back.

His breath steamed on the cold night air. Her breath was choppy and coming fast. She leaned into his chest and gripped his shirt for dear life. Anzu looked into his eyes and found them a little clearer than last time. Because of the night she could barely see, except for a two-inch-long incisor.

"You weren't kidding." She shook her head, fighting to clear the fog. "You really do have fangs."

His only answer was a smile so slow and incredibly sensual that Anzu had to battle its erotic pull on her. Summoning every ounce of strength she possessed, she scowled up at the face turned in her direction.

"Sir, you don't need a regular dentist. You need an orthodontist. A good one."

The sharp comment pierced Atem's sensual satisfaction. Sated from his feeding, he blinked at the woman frowning up at him.

Dear Ra. He recognized the wariness in her sapphire blue eyes. And the edge to her voice. He should. He'd encountered both often enough in the past five thousand years. Sighing, he struggled to swim out of his medicinal soup, amplified now by the hot rush of pleasure this woman had given him.

He hadn't drunk deeply. His blasted tooth was still sore. He should have killed that blasted woman who eagerly offered her throat then whipped her head around to see what was happening at precisely the wrong moment! Instead of sinking into her soft skin he'd clamped down on her jawbone and broke off the tip of his fang.

He didn't understand why the damn fang didn't grow back. It had done so before when he got into a few fights with his cousin, who had been a newborn at the time. The rest of him recovered instantly but when he went to bite again his tooth practically screamed. He remembered snarling in rage when he grabbed the woman's mirror and looking at it. He had almost killed the woman too, but being the King of all Vampires he had to set an example for his new children. Which were constantly flooding in.

The only ones who were to bite and turn humans were Seto, his cousin, Joey, a good friend, and him. That was it. But these damned new children of his, well, they weren't really his, they were Seto's actually, kept biting people left and right promising beauty and life forever, all for blood . . . fucking newbies.

Anyways, he had a hell of a time trying to find a damn dentist who would fix his fang. The first one practically tripped over his feet trying to get away. So he had to erase all his memories of him. The second one closed down his place so he and his employees could party. Of course, with his powers he changed the dentist's mind.

A half an hour later, fang fixed up and trying to make it back to Egypt so no one panicked, he didn't really want to repeat what happened last time. But whatever that dentist shot him with screwed up his navigation and thought process. It was _still_ making his brain fuzzy. His didn't have a clue where he was and he just now retained some of his survival senses to know the sudden wariness in the trooper's face spelled trouble for someone with his past and indefinite future.

"Look at me," he murmured, putting very little power into the sultry command. He didn't have to. "Look into my eyes."

Her jaw set. Shoulders covered by her brown leather jacket jerked back. When her brow creased Atem knew he had to work fast to erase the suspicion in her eyes.

"You won't remember a thing. You'll vaguely recall feeling happy but you won't remember or know why."

A muscle jumped in the side of her jaw. Her sapphire blue eyes drilled into him. Her hair was short reached her shoulders, maybe a little past them, chocolate brown looked to be the color, of course with this drug that was running through him the colors kept changing. Her skin looked incredibly smooth, not what you saw in mortals naturally sometimes. Of course those mortals in the magazine had special creams and . . . what did they call it? Photo . . . something, but whatever they did it cleared away most imperfections that mortals had to deal with.

Atem's palm itched to with the almost overwhelming urge to caress her cheek. He could feel her blood warming his icy veins, feel the surprising strength of her small fingers had as she gripped his shirt. As he stared into her eyes his own eyes slid down to her lips, looking very kissable. Suddenly his belly clenched with a desire that was almost buried in his memories.

He _wanted_ to kiss her. He hadn't felt like this since Teana was killed, and that was _five thousand_ years ago when he was Pharaoh! After she was killed he refused to touch another woman in a sexual way again. Feeding was a different matter all together. But where did this desire come from? Where had the greedy hunger he once had been hiding? Maybe it was the drugs . . .

What the hell was he thinking? He knew damn well it wasn't the drugs.

"You want to take me someplace dark, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Where we can be alone."

"Yes." She groaned.

He felt like a pervert for doing this, but that feeling in his belly was spreading like fire but he had to find a dark place soon. Since he was the King of Vampires and since he had been alive for so long he could stand dawn, when the sun was very low but to be completely immune to sunlight he had to be over a million years old and even he had a long ways to go, and the same went for Seto and Joey.

"What's your name?"

She stared up at him, her brow creased, her will battling his. She was a tough little girl huh? She'd make one hell of a vampire but the fact that she could resist him a bit annoyed him to some degree. She was a lot tougher then most women had had met over the years.

"Tell me." He commanded, putting a little more power into it, enough to bowl over Seto.

Still, she resisted.

Ra dammit! What was she made of? Maybe he should have fed longer, drawn her into him more. Bent her will to his, but somehow, he doubted it would have helped.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered softly. "Tell me." If this didn't work he would probably loose it. "Who are you?"

"Anzu Mazaki. Undercover cop. I . . ." she trailed off, resisting, once again. If he wasn't the age he was now and had a very explosive anger like Joey had sometimes he would have screamed one thousand curses from the different languages he had to learn over the years.

Instead, he smiled slowly, holding her gaze to his while on the inside he _was _screaming one thousand curses.

"Take me to the motel you mentioned, Anzu." He used her first name hopefully to catch her even more, but instead she just stared him down. Well, for the first time in a very long time he finally met a human who could actually resist him. Isis didn't count since she could see the future.

"I have a better idea," she said at last. "My cabin's only a few miles down this road."

Atem hid his smile of triumph while he considered the suggestion.

He had to get back to Egypt, or they would send his oldest children to find him since they had the strongest connection. They would probably send his sister, Atena, who was just as strong as he was when it came to a match of strength. He knew if he made her worry he was going to get it, King of Vampires or not.

But hey, why not give himself a Christmas present? He thought as he gazed into Anzu's eyes. They actually reminded him of the vast amount of large sapphires he had in his treasure room. He was a King, he didn't have to be watched over for 24/7, right? Well, Atena would disagree with that but he was the oldest, and other than his sister's mirrored strength of his own he had nothing to fear from her.

Oh yes, it was time to have a treat.

"Your cabin sounds good," he said seductively. "_Very_ good."

* * *

Now, before you guys jump down my throats about this, if _you_ were a cop and if _you_ had to pat him down you would do the same thing. Don't deny it. (Cause if you do then you're lying to yourself.)

As you have already guessed, when Atem says 'children' he means the ones that he has Turned. Seto was the first he Turned after he became one. Then it was Joey. (Who did live in in the same time when Atem was Pharaoh.) Mahado and fourth was his sister, Atena. And I won't go give you the whole list of who went down after that. Just know that Isis was last.

How did Atem become a vampire? Geneitc reasons. (What? You thought I had made up a really cool reason as to why? Omg, is this like, your first time reading one of my stories?) LOL jk. :)

If you have anymore questions just send me a message or review. I _will_ respond. Oh, and if you're just lazy (I won't judge) and don't want to send me one, make sure I can respond to your review so I can answer your question. I won't say any names but someone asked me a question, I pressed the bubble to respond and it said I couldn't. So, now that I got that out . . .

Thank you for reading, I hope you come back and read the next chapter. :D

See ya soon!


	2. The same Pain

Hi there. Back again with another chapter. I'm sorry if it took so long. I kept writing and re-writing this chapter over and over because I didn't think it was good. ^^' But I think it turned out good. I had this out to be a Lemon but it turned into something very fluffy.

Disclaimer! I don't own anything.

* * *

A Christmas Kiss

Chapter 2

Anzu steered down the narrow dirt track leading to her cabin that her father had built when she was younger. She was trying to figure out what had just happened back there.

One minute she was patting him down as a possible D&D and the next she was letting him sit in the passenger seat and she was letting him come with her.

Instinct and training had kicked in enough that she'd made sure the guns in her car were on her side and away from the Atem. She knew she should take him to the motel as much as she hated the idea, but yet here she was eager driving him to her cabin.

She flicked a glance at him. The reflected glare of the cruiser's head lights hitting the frost-rimmed dirt road hid his face in the shadows but his compelling crimson eyes seemed to glow brightly.

Wait . . . were they like that before? Anzu shook her head mentally; she was going to have a really bad headache if she continued on like this. She knew this because when she tried to remember what had happened on the road her head became foggy and with every jerky movement the pain came in waves.

She looked back at Atem and noticed that his eyes had narrowed dangerously, which only seemed to make him even more handsome. "You okay?" she asked.

His gaze swung from the window to her. He smiled slowly which almost made her fidget as she tried to fight the feelings that rushed through her again. "The numbneth ith wearing off. A little."

That's right, now she remembered. He'd just had a close encounter with a dentist.

There was more to it. She knew there was, hell, she could practically _feel_ it in her bones. For one thing, Anzu knew that there wasn't a dentist near these parts at least, not if you went into town and that was about two, maybe one-in-a-half miles from her cabin, and he didn't have a car obviously.

Second, he dropped in out of no where. For a human, is that even _possible_? No, last time Anzu looked humans could not jump from place to place, sure, in really short distances like a hop but a large jump . . . nope, not humanly possible.

Anzu took in a deep breath to calm down. Maybe, just maybe, she was already home and this was just a really weird dream . . . yeah right. From what she had done today there was no way a dream could crawl its way in her sleep. Those six days and nights wading across ditches and plowing through Oklahoma scrub brush searching for Bakura had wrung her inside out.

Bakura had no last name. The computer only gave them his first name and for some really weird reason the computer kept pulling up pages about Egypt and A King of Thieves. We ignored the stuff, but we did come to the conclusion that he had named himself after the Bakura King of Thieves.

Anzu gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles showed white. He had killed her family, every one of them. Her father, mother, brother, and her little sister. Anzu had no one else, not even a distant relative.

At the time when he killed them he had no idea that every cop would rally into finding him, had no idea that he had killed a cop's entire family. When they finally caught him and had him in a corner he fought like any wild animal would when cornered.

There had been eleven cops hurt or dead all together, ten cops wounded, four with a few broken bones and two dead. It was a huge hit the police for in Oklahoma. For months police crammed to cover all the shifts, often times they had to bring cops who stayed behind the desk.

All that happened five years ago and now he'd escaped.

The cops knew how important this was for her, so they were constantly watching, waiting for news. Anzu wanted that son of a bitch cornered, and she wanted to be the one to cuff him.

Before she cornered anyone or anything, though, Anzu knew she had to get some sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy and every bone in her body ached. She'd racked up so many overtime hours during the manhunt and this double shift that her boss had insisted she stand down for three days. Of course, she said no at first so then it became an order and she grumbled her way out of his office while he chuckled at her.

Secretly, she couldn't wait to peel off this uniform and hit the rack.

So why the hell did her body tense up every time she looked at the man beside her? He was handsome, very handsome but that still didn't explain things. By the time she had pulled into a small clearing she was still thinking about it.

When they got out the man—Atem Mutou, if that was really his name-looked at it in confusion and then looked back at her. "This ith your cabin?" he asked, his voice high-pitched for just a second.

Anzu had to laugh at his reaction. It was the same one she had when her father showed her for the first time. It looked like a small shack with only the room to fit tools for gardening.

"There's more to this cabin then meets the eye Mr. Motou." She said with a sly smile.

Atem caught the smile in her voice and glanced her way. The medication was wearing off. Finally, he could feel his tongue again. He could also feel the impact of Anzu Mazaki's sly smile.

She looked as if she had a secret, and she probably did because that was not a cabin. It looked like a garden shack! He looked back at her and for the second time felt the desire curl in his belly.

"Come on, it's not getting any warmer out here." She said and started to the . . . 'cabin'.

When they first walked in there was nothing, absolutely _nothing_. Atem looked over at her, a brow raised. "Do you sleep on the floor?" he asked. She looked over at him, her sly smile turned to a smirk.

"No, I sleep in a king-sized bed, slightly large then most since my father had it personally made." She said.

Atem rolled his eyes. What world did she live in?

"Close your eyes please."

He complied and waited. He heard her move around before she grabbed his hand. "No peeking." She whispered and yanked him into a corner. "Careful, there's a step."

A step? As in, to go downstairs? Atem looked back and could have sworn that there was no stairs in the small shack but when he moved his foot he met air for a second before meeting ground. The steps continued for a while before he got off the last step.

"Alright, keep your eyes closed, alright?"

He nodded and he heard her run around and turn some lights on. After a few seconds she spoke. "Alright, open them."

Atem opened his eyes to a large room. There was a table so no doubt it was the dining room. He walked into another room and nearly fell over in shock.

There was a wall window that showed a valley where a small river like lake sat at the bottom. Part of it was covered in ice that sparkled brightly under the starry sky with the moon painting a silver path across the frozen surface. He looked over to see why part of the lake wasn't frozen and found out why.

There was a waterfall that wasn't massive but it wasn't small either and just like the frozen part of the lake it glittered. Probably because a few broken pieces of ice were in the water. The dark silent woods crowded and surrounded shores of the lake. Atem caught some light on the other side of the lake, but they were too distant to intrude on the wintry stillness and solitude.

"Who made this again?" he asked. Anzu came to stand beside him and sighed.

"My father. He said he got bored with life and built this. The cabin was built before he met my mother." She explained. Atem nodded and noted the bitterness in her tone. Did she have a bad relationship with her family?

"I take it . . . things are bitter between your family." He asked. She turned to him in surprise then shook her head.

"On no. I loved them, it's just, they had to say hello to Death before their time."

He nodded in understanding. Death was the reason why he never made friends with humans. It was the reason why he had Turned everyone he cared about around him, so he didn't have to say good-bye. But he took one thing to heart, something he had read in a book, from what time, he had long forgotten.

The person had wrote, "Humans pass in and out of your life like shadows."

That line had some truth to it. Humans _did_ pass in and out of life, especially Teana. A fresh wave of pain flooded his heart. Atem inhaled a shaky breath, trying to get rid of the pain.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder softly. He turned and came face to face with Anzu. Her eyes were filled with worry. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. She removed her and used her thumb to wipe his cheek.

Atem realized then that he was crying! He pulled away and quickly dried his tears. "I'm fine, just going through some painful memories." For a moment she looked like she was about to say something but she nodded and left him alone.

"Come on, I'll show you the rooms." She said and walked into a dark hallway. He turned and followed her while looking at the pictures of smiling people. Her family no doubt, maybe some friends.

A door opened, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see her walking in a large room. Walking in behind her he noted that the room didn't have any windows. Thank Ra for that. He could actually sleep nicely without the sun disturbing him.

"Is this where you'll be sleeping?" he asked her. Anzu looked over at him and shrugged.

"You can sleep in it if you want. The bed only brings back memories." She muttered. Atem wanted to step in and ask her if she wanted to sleep with him, of course, if she said no he could us his powers but now, he felt the need to give her some room.

Funny, he came to get a Christmas present but instead he was giving his Christmas present room.

He threw that feeling to the ground and crushed it. The feelings that were coming from her secretly spoke the need to hold someone, or for someone to hold her and he couldn't leave her like this, not when he had felt like this so many times and had no one to hold.

"You could stay with me." He whispered to her. She whirled around and stared at him in shock, as if no one had ever understood her loneliness before. Damn, had one held her to comfort her? Had no one told her that she was needed, and loved after her parents had died?

He held out his hand. "It's your choice Anzu. You can sleep alone or you don't _have_ to be." He said softly.

They both watched each other for some time before Anzu moved slowly to place her hand into his. She gasped when she felt how cold it was but when he pulled her into the room she looked back up at him, unsure, but with a pleading look. A look pleading not to be left alone.

Atem got on the bed and pulled her with him. She cuddled into his side and held on to him.

"How long Anzu, how long have you thought that you were alone?" he asked softly, caressing her cheek. Her arms squeezed around his waist as she softly sobbed into his side.

"Too many . . ."

"Oh Anzu," he whispered and lay down on a pillow, still holding her. "Not tonight. I won't leave you alone tonight Anzu. Just promise me you won't leave me alone, not until dawn."

"I promise." She whispered and cuddled into his chest, sleep claiming her after only a few seconds, and for once, Anzu slept peacefully and dreamlessly since the death of her family.

* * *

Told you, very fluffy. (Maybe I didn't . . . oh well!)

So, I hope I did good with this and I hoped you liked it. Now, if you guys are very curious as to why Teana brings back painful memories that'll come up soon. Don't worry, I 'll get there.

So, once again, I hope you like it and thank you for reading. I really hope you guys review.

See ya soon!


	3. Some proof and the King's Determination

*Looks around* Hi, there, okay, don't hate me! I'm super sorry about the wait and all that. D:

Ok, third chapter! I had a problem with this. I guess you could call it 'Chapter Block' I couldn't think of how to start it, how to end it . . . yeah. You get. So, please, if this chapter disapoints you I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a while and I'm out of it. (Making good chapters and such.) So be a litte patione with me. Thank You!

Btw, I know I had this at Rated M first, but now I figured, I'm not gonna do some yum-yums. Maybe in a one-shot that will be related to this . . . I don't know. SO NOW IT WILL BE RATED _**T**_.

Disclaimer! I do NOT own anything!

* * *

A Christmas Kiss

Chapter 3

Anzu was sitting on her sofa, which was facing the wall window, thinking about last night events. She should feel ashamed of herself for getting in bed with an absolute stranger, but when she went to sleep she felt loved and at peace.

Anzu wondered if he had gone through something similar. Maybe that was what made him cry last night. He was a stranger to her and she had just met him and already to see him cry tore her heart in two.

Getting up to do something other than thinking, she went outside on her porch that over-looked the large valley. The icy winds greeted her as she stepped outside. The sun was setting already. The reason for that was probably because she slept in, no doubt because of her search for Bakura day and night.

Suddenly she heard the shower turn on in the master bedroom. So he found the shower, well, at least he didn't come out and ask her, she wasn't ready to face him, yet. While Atem was in the shower she decided on what questions to ask him.

When he came out, he was dressed in loose jeans and a white t-shirt. How was it that the simplest clothes made him look down right sexy? "Have any questions for me?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Last night, did you act that way so you could sleep with me?"

He looked surprised. "No, the drug that dentist used on me . . ." he sighed. "I'm going to have to look into it and see what's the best way to counter it."

"Alright, next question, how is it you think you know my pain?"

He stared at her for some time before he sat down next to her. "I wouldn't say I know exactly what your pain feels like, but I _do_ know what its like to be alone."

"Is there a story behind it?"

"Isn't there always a story behind one's pain? My family is old-fashion. They like to decide who I should marry . . ."

"Like Old England?"

"Yes, something like that, but more in the royal fashion betroths and nonsense. My mother wanted me to marry someone whom I knew, someone I could be myself around and Teana was the obvious choice. We were declared a couple when they died. That was hard time for me, then one day, something happened with my blood, something to do with the genes I guess. My friends around me caught on to it and we couldn't come out during the day and we had to do some . . . pretty nasty stuff."

"Hold on! Explain to me about your genes, and what do you mean you had to do some nasty stuff?"

He sighed and showed her his teeth. Atem watched her jaw drop. "But . . . but, those are only in-"

"Nightmares, fairy tales, horror stories, but here I am, alive and not some fairy tale."

Anzu sat there for a while, trying to take it in. He was a _vampire_? No, but . . . like he had said, here he was. Sitting with her and not in some horror or romance book. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked.

She nodded, still a little shocked.

"While we had to go out at night only Teana was the only one who was walking in the day and I was still uncontrollable and I didn't want to hurt her. One day I guess she got fed up with me coming out at night and not in the day so she came before all of us at night and asked what was going on." He said.

The pain in his eyes was almost unbearable for Anzu. She wanted to reach out to him but . . .

"We decided that it was best to explain it to her and when we did her . . . her reaction was like yours, she went to bed shocked and the next night, the guards found her with a dagger in her heart. There was a note beside her. She didn't want to live with me; she called me an abomination, a monster. After that, my belief that if you loved someone they would accept everything that you were, even if you were a monster, was ripped from my heart. I pushed away loved after that; I steeled my heart against it."

Anzu gripped the pillow in her hands, she may have been in shock but that didn't stop her from understanding the pain in his voice. She wanted to smack the hell out of that Teana woman! How could she let this beautiful man go? Whether he was a monster or not he still had a _heart_!

"But, when I met you . . ." he whispered. Anzu froze, not daring to breath. "I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I tried to push it away but the more I was near you I couldn't stay away from you." He looked up into her eyes, a silent plead shone in his eyes.

One that asked for love.

Before Atem knew what was happening he felt Anzu's arms wrap around him and hold him gently. "What a _stupid_ woman she was. Even if you are a monster, you still have a heart."

Atem stayed there in her arms for a time before he felt tears slid down his cheek. Never in his long life had he expected to be loved like this again, to be held the way she was holding him. The energy seemed to disappear from his body and he leaned limply into her. He caught a sob in his throat before it could escape.

His eyes felt heavy, even though he had slept a full day now that all his emotions were out in the open, he felt weak, vulnerable, and tired.

Anzu held him as he shut his eyes and his breathing slowed. So, he didn't know her pain exactly, but he knew what it was like to be alone with no one to love. Grabbing a blanket she wrapped it around him and got up to look in the freezer. Vampires needed blood, right? So why not just give him the blood that came off the meat.

She stopped as she got to the freezer. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't believe a word he had said. I mean a vampire, really? Why not an immortal or some other fairy tale thing? But then . . . she reached up to her neck to find two small scabs, they were close together.

Pulling her hand away from her neck as if it had burned her she ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. There they were. Two small little bite holes. Everything made a little more sense now, the reason why she had acted so weird when she first met him but she needed something else, something else that would prove that he was a vampire.

Anzu came back out and looked out the window, the moon was disappearing and the sun would come up soon. Wait a minute, the sun! In vampire lore everyone said that vampires burned in the sun!

So all she had to do was wait for the sun. Looking down at her watch she noted that it wouldn't be long now. Maybe a few more minutes before the sun came up. Making breakfast was a good way to pass the time so she got out the pancake stuff and started in on that, but she had a piece of thawed meat for him, just in case.

Surprisingly the sunrise didn't seem to bother him that much, but as the sun climbed higher in the sky she heard him growl and groan a few times. Suddenly Anzu smelled something burning. Turning around to check the pancakes she found that they were fine.

Then a roar went up making her jump a few feet into the air. Turning around she saw Atem struggling with the blanket, trying to get it off so he could get away from the light. When he finally got up he fell off the sofa, because the blanket had tripped him, Anzu got a good look at his arm.

It was charred and pieces of skin looked like they would fall off! Her hands flew to cover her mouth before she could scream. She could feel the tears pouring down her cheeks. She looked toward the window and spotted the curtains that would block the light.

Racing forward she closed the curtains closed and sealed away the sun. Anzu turned around to see him racing into the back room. Okay, now she believed he was a vampire. Slowly, she walked to the back master bedroom and opened the door.

He stood in a corner, holding his arm. She could see a light that surrounded him, it looked like fire.

"So do believe now? That I'm a vampire."

She nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

He turned toward her, his crimson eyes glowing brightly. He sighed and sat on the bed. "Now, since you no doubt, have questions, speak or forever hold your peace."

"Why didn't the sun bother you at first?" It bugged her. She expected him to have an immediate reaction.

"Ah, that my dear, comes with age. At first when I became a vampire I was bothered by it, but now, the dawn and sunset doesn't bother me one bit. To be completely immune to the sun, I have to be a million or so years old and I'm far from it."

"How old are you then?" she asked sitting down.

"Five thousand years old. I'm the oldest out of all the vampires. Humans would call me a Vampire King."

Anzu tipped her head to the side. "It sounds like you don't want to be King."

He laughed. "Well, to vampires I am the King, but I don't see myself truly as King until I hit the million mark, sadly, everyone sees me as the King since I was a Pharaoh to begin with and stuff, so King made sense, for them."

"But you would rather go by . . .?"

"A Lord, I'm not all powerful. Sure, I may be the first but there are some who have quite impressive powers. Seto and Joey are the same age as me, only they're younger by a few years."

Anzu took it all in slowly, and then she remembered once again why he got burned. She blushed and whispered. "I'm so sorry; I should have gotten you up."

"It's fine, I'm already healed anyway." He shrugged.

Anzu still felt bad. Then she remembered the meat. "Hey, can you drink any blood?"

"Yes, why?" he asked curiously.

"I was making . . ." she gasped and rushed out. "The pancakes!" she squealed.

Atem laughed softly as she ran out. He came here to get a Christmas present, except, now he didn't want it to be a one time Christmas present, this time he wanted a Christmas present for _life_, for _forever_.

He smirked and said softly, "Anzu Mazaki, I won't take 'no' for an answer."

* * *

If you found this chapter confusing I don't blame you. :P

Any questions, please send to me or leave a review. Thank you so much!


	4. Lessons

Hi everyone! Like I promised, my Christmas fic is now back up. (And it's a long chapter too!) Awesome, no? Anyway, forgive me for putting this on hold but I just found it so weird to put up during the summer time. :/ (I mean, I had a hot summer and to read a Christmas fic . . . . anyway, on to the story before I really start to babble.)

Disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

A Christmas Kiss

Chapter 4

Atem woke up feeling refreshed despite the fact that his arm had almost been burnt off. Stretching, he rolled out of bed to find the cabin silent. Confused, he looked around and noticed that Anzu Mazaki was sleeping on the couch, snuggling on of the many pillows she had.

He smiled and walked over to the kitchen to find a small sticky note.

_Look __in __the __fridge._

Blinking, he opened the refrigerator and was instantly hit with the smell of blood. He gulped and spied a tall glass that was filled with a red thick liquid. Grabbing it, he closed the door to the refrigerator and sipped on it, just to make sure he wasn't drinking bad blood.

From that small sip, he knew about the owner of the blood instantly. Male cow, grade A beef, no chemicals or artificial tastes. He turned to the woman sleeping, brows raised. She had good taste, and no doubt a lot of money. The cow was for the high class.

He downed the glass in one gulp of air and cleaned out the glass before sitting down and turning on the TV. The news was on.

_"__.__.__.__There __is __still __no __news __of __the __run-away, __Bakura. __He __was __last __seen __stealing __a __black __BMW__Z4. __It __is __reported __that __he __tore __off __the __license __plate. __Please __be __on __the __look-out __for __this __car.__"_

_"__Thanks __Mary! __Now __let__'__s __move __on __to __the __sports-__"_ Atem snapped the TV off. That was something he did not want to hear. Bakura had been part of his first generation of Children and it still pained him about what he had to do.

How the relationship had gone bad, he had no idea, but Bakura had somehow contracted insanity. It was such a painful thought, but he had to kill Bakura, no matter how much he hated the idea. A moan broke into his thoughts, making him turn to the woman sleeping beside him.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked over his with a sleepy haze in her eyes. He smiled. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Her cautious eyes instantly snapped into alertness. It made him sigh mentally. Why were cops always like this?

"Oh, Atem," she murmured softly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

I did indeed, how about you?" he asked. "Or are you heading to bed?"

"No, I slept through the whole day." She yawned. Atem blinked in shock. Why in the world did she sleep through the day? To be up when he was? To keep an eye on him or something? "Was your meal to your liking?" she asked.

He nodded. "Thank you. That must have been some fine beef you had there."

She stretched out her arms. "It was." Anzu got up then. "Can you stay out of trouble while I'm in the shower?"

He snorted as though his dignity had taken a hurtful blow. "Of course."

"Good." She muttered and walked to the bathroom. Moments later he heard the shower going. Sighing, he went back to Bakura and the memories that came with him.

_"__You __said __so __yourself, __thief, __you __want __eternal __life, __and __I __can __give __that __to __you.__" __Pharaoh __Atem __said, __smiling __down __at __the __thief __who __had __snuck __in __during __the __dead __of __night, __thinking __all __were __asleep._

_How wrong he had been._

_The famous King of Thieves glared at him, his abnormal white blond hair glinted in the torchlight. Over the few short years, Bakura had challenged time after time and it amused Atem over and over. He hadn't felt like this since when he was human._

_"And how can you give me eternal life?" he snapped at his enemy. Atem smiled and bared his fangs, making Bakura stumble. A horrified look flashed across the thief's face for a fleeting second before he spoke._

_"What in Ra's name are you?" he snarled. Atem chuckled, his crimson eyes lighting up to a bright red of fresh blood._

_"An immortal, Bakura." He said softly, standing up. "You want life and I can give it to you." He repeated._

_"What's the price?"_

_Atem stopped, his eyes widening upon hearing the fear. He had to force himself not to laugh. The famous King of Thieves was worried about the price. Damn, he hadn't been this amused in a long time. For ninety years he fought off conqueror after conqueror, all wanting the same thing. Power, eternal glory, those tiny little things that left him feeling so utterly bored._

_But Bakura, he didn't want those things, he merely wanted to destroy and leave behind chaos, and though Atem was against those things, but having the thief around gave him something to do, something to even worry about!_

_And Atem wasn't ready to lose that yet._

_"Nothing too big, just a large amount of pain, and I'm sure you can face that, and taking people's life blood."_

_Not once in his life had Bakura ever felt impending doom, but now, facing this Pharaoh, who should be dust, he wasn't so sure. Pharaoh Atem was not the person he thought he was dealing with. He figured that he was some old man barely hanging on who was a great strategist, but sneaking in and seeing this young man who looked to be about his age, it left him off balance. _

_"What kind of pain?"_

_Annoyance flashed through those crimson eyes and a feral growl rose up in the Pharaoh's throat. That was another thing Bakura did not expect and no doubt something he had to keep in mind for future situations. "The kind of pain I thought you wouldn't care about." He growled, flashing his long fangs._

_Bakura noticed some moment behind the Pharaoh and for the second time in his life, his blood ran cold. Nine shadowy figures stood behind the Pharaoh, each with a pair of glowing red eyes. "Stop looking at them," Atem snarled. "Look at me." The thief did as told. "I'll let you go for now, Bakura, but think about what I have to offer you." he said with a graceful sweep of his hand._

_"And that would be?"_

_"Pain a fleeting thought, twenty years merely a breath of existence, being stronger than what you are now." He growled, and to Bakura's dismay, the Pharaoh picked him up by the throat, as though he were merely picking up a feather. "I am not willing to part with you just yet, Bakura, King of Thieves. You're too much fun." With that, he threw the thief on the floor and disappeared into the shadows._

Atem sighed. He had been so different when he was younger. Crueler. It was a smug on his character but then, everyone he turned was mean when they were young. Mana, who had always been happy-go-lucky, had even been cruel, but thankfully, over the centuries, she had gotten her familiar character back. Seto commented once that even he couldn't take a mean Mana on for very long.

It was one of the reasons why he turned them all one at-a-time. Seto, Joey, than his priests followed, Isis being the last one. His Sister, Atena, was the fourth one to be Turned. The _most __difficult_ one to be Turned. One day she was saying, "turn me!" and the next she was like, "eww, no way!" For better or for worse, he finally just knocked her out and Turned her. The others had strongly disapproved, but what could they do to him?

Nothing. He was the King, after all.

_Guards __burst __into __his __chamber __where __he __was __with __the __others, __a __bloodied __Bakura __in __tow. __Atem __got __up, __his __eyes __flashed.__ "__What __is __the __meaning __of __this?__" __he __snarled __and __grabbed __the __thief.__ "__Why __are __you __like __this?__" __This __was __the _last _image __he __had __of __Bakura. _

_Bakura didn't move, he couldn't move. Atem about lost his temper until Isis stopped him. "Great Pharaoh, calm down, you don't want to lose your . . . amusement." She said to placate him. He took a beep breath, trying to stabilize his boiling anger. _

_"Answer me, Bakura. Who. Did. This?" he said through gritted teeth. Finally, the thief moved. Atem honed in on the soft sound of his voice._

_"Bandits . . . ambushed . . ." it was all he could get out before he slumped in the Pharaoh's grip. Atem looked over at the guards._

_"Have you found them?"_

_"We are tracking them now, Great Pharaoh. The tracking party is a day's ride behind them."_

_"Bring them to me, alive." He growled. He then turned to a healer. "Can you fix him?" The healer, an old man with deep set eyes that seemed to have almost lost their color, shuffled forward and looked over Bakura, he shook his head._

_"No, I cannot." he rasped. "He'll die in two days, if he is lucky; a week is all I give him." Atem roared in outrage. _

_"No! I will not allow this!" his fangs were now fully extended and his eyes glowed with an unholy crimson. His fellow vampires turned away just as the fangs met skin, cutting out the screams that came to life in the King of Thieves throat._

A loud bang awoke him from his trip down memory lane. Snarling, he turned to the bathroom door with a wet, wide-eyed Anzu Mazaki.

* * *

**She IS wearing clothes peeps! Not to worry, it's staying rated T.**

* * *

She had obviously stepped in at the wrong time, a very wrong time. Seeing Atem like this, Anzu knew that she had a lot to learn about him and his serious mood swings.

Or she might not live.

"Do I need to leave and give you some air?" she asked, hating how her voice was shaking. Atem blinked and shook his head. His eyes went back to the warm crimson and his fangs retracted. It was a terrifying sight and yet her heart still went thump around him. Talk about confusing.

Not to mention weird and crazy, or maybe just crazy, she couldn't really be sure.

He finally spoke. "No, no, I was just thinking back on some . . . memories. Memories I'm not too proud of." he sighed.

Anzu watched him before she sat down next to him. "Do you . . . want to talk about it?" he looked over at her, utterly amazed.

"Not the usual reaction I get." He said, trying to make his voice light. It obviously didn't work.

"You sure?"

Atem chuckled, not even Bakura or Teana had left him this baffled before. "I'm still wondering why you didn't shot me."

"Would it have mattered?" she said in a deadpanned tone. He struggled not to smile.

"It would have given you a head start to the bedroom." Anzu rolled her eyes and swatted him on the shoulder.

"We're not that far in the relationship, mister man." He chuckled and snuggled her neck while her mind sat in mental shock. Could she even call this a relationship? Sure, maybe like a friend thing but . . . something _more_? What made her wonder was the fact that she was actually considering it and also she was letting him snuggle with her.

Anzu didn't care, it fit, kind of. It was Christmas and it was cold outside. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and they had a great view of the snow falling. She sighed and leaned against him. _'__He__'__s __so __warm.__'_ She thought. It took her a few minutes to realize that. "Wait a minute."

Atem blinked in confusion and looked thoroughly disappointed that she had left his arms. "What?"

"You're warm." She stated, but the question was there.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Vampires from Egypt aren't cold."

"But you were cold before." Her brow scrunched up and she pouted. Atem eyed her, noting that her pout looked delectably kissable.

"Do remember I was out in the cold for who knows how long. That drug made everything all a blur."

"Where was that dentist you were at?" she asked. He hummed and tapped his chin.

"Well, last thing I remember was in Salt Lake City, Utah." He paused for a moment and turned to her. "This is someplace in Oklahoma, right?" She could only nod. "If I wasn't on that damn drug I would have been in Egypt yesterday. What?"

Anzu looked at him, dumbfounded. "What do you mean, 'what'" she said. "You went through possibly three states!"

"Probably more." He said more to himself.

"Probably more?" she said, her voice going up an octave or two. Atem flinched.

"Could you not do that?" he asked, rubbing one of his ears. "Sensitive hearing." Anzu controlled herself before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, it's just so . . ."

"Hard to think about?" he said.

Anzu nodded. "You said only vampires from Egypt are warm. Does that mean there are more?"

"Of course. Vampires can have children and many can adapt to different temperatures. In Europe and other cold places they are cold, like some people believe in. But for the vampires who live in the hot places, we're warm."

"And they're all your Children, or related to your Children?"

"Of course. Look at it like this, Seto, Joey, and I at the High Kings, my priests and those who are close to me are the High Priests and my friends would be put into categories where it would be absolutely impossible for other vampires to get in."

"Basically close friends." Anzu imputed.

"Yes, and then it'll split into different clans. We're the Egyptian Clan; it's like the Capital of the United States since it's where all vampires can trace back their heritage."

"To you."

"Yes, but also Seto and Joey. They would be the Kings."

"And you would be the High King."

"Correct, you're catching on very quickly." He said. "Now within those clans there are Lords who act as King to the Clan, but ultimately, they answer to me and they have priests, but none posses the power like mine do. Of course, we do have a few those few special ones from time to time, but they're rare, unless they're made by me or anyone who resides within the palace."

"Wouldn't there be times were vampires would disagree with Lords? What would you do then?"

Atem blinked. Actually, he hadn't thought of that. Usually he made sure that the Vampire Lords were fair and treated the vampires with equal amount of respect. "Ah, well, when I chose the new Vampire Lords I usually make sure they have a good hearts and treat others with equal respect. But, I may have to look into it and send out a few spies." He looked over at her. "What?"

"How much do you want to bet there have been a few things gone unnoticed?" she smiled. He glared at her but didn't say anything, making her smile grow.

"Shut it," he muttered and pulled her back into his arms and made sure she was tucked against him. Anzu didn't protest and grabbed a blanket before resuming her questions.

"What true about the folklore and what's not?"

Atem snorted. "That is something I'm glad you asked. Crosses do not bother us; in fact, many Clans homes are loaded with them. Satan can stay in Hell for all we care. Religions . . . well, it's a bit wide spread. It depends on where they're living in. I don't really keep track of them do to the fact that there's so many."

"So there could be some Clans that believe in Satan."

"Sadly." He growled, looking annoyed. Anzu guessed, merely by the look on his face, that he had to deal with a few in the past.

"What else?"

"We don't glitter." He said in an equally annoyed voice, if not more. Anzu couldn't help but smile at that.

"That's very obvious. I take it that book is highly insulting."

"So insulting that it gets under my skin. Shifters are actually our friends, not our enemies. I can't say that for werewolves, they have a horribly nasty temper."

"Wait, werewolves are real?"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" he muttered under his breath. Anzu giggled.

"No it's just, okay, how much is real and what's not real? Leave folklore alone for just a second."

"Dragons are real, their tempers vary. Unicorns . . ." he shivered. "mean, leave it as that, they are very mean and not what humans think. There are Sprites, also known as spirits, mischievous little guys but playful. I happen to know a few of them. They stay around Mana a lot. Go figure. There are elves in the world; they stay in the heavily forested areas. Like the sprites, there's goblins. Some are ugly, but then some are cute."

"I take it you like the cute ones."

"I adore them. Now, there's the dwarfs. There tempers vary as well. If you stay away from their silver and copper mines they don't bother you. Now, if you steal from them, that's just _asking_ for a war to happen. Formidable fighters that they are."

"Anything else?" Anzu asked, suddenly feeling very small. What more could be in this world?

"Well, as I told you, there are dragons, but you also know that the oceans of the world has stayed mostly in mystery. Trust me; you humans haven't even scratched the surface of the ocean."

"Water dragons?"

"Mermaids, but not the Disney mermaids, not even close, though there are some that resemble the Disney version but mostly, their bodies are the same color as their tail. So you could have blue, red, just about any color, but when you get into the deep waters, that's when they talk on completely different forms. Of course, from what rumor says." He said.

"You want to see them for yourself I take it."

"Of course! I hate repeating rumors, half lies half truths." He snorted. "Now to continue, we also have an oddity mishap. The centaur."

"How are they an oddity?"

"Two stomachs, two sets of lungs, and a spine I don't even want to want to begin to contemplate . . ." he shook his head. "Truly a mishap."

"And dead, blood sucking beings make more sense?" she teased.

"Yes, yes they do." He said. "Now, the fawn, Romans were not crazy when they saw this little guy. Like the elves, they stay in the forest. They hate some vampires, but I know one who lives in my palace. He pops in at random times. It's odd how he does it too." He said.

"Are angels real?"

"Yes," he growled.

"You don't like them?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm fine with some, but there are some angels that I really want to hit." He sighed. "I really wish I had that book with me."

"What book?"

He looked down at her for a moment before speaking. "When I choose those I plan to Turn, and I Turn one person a year, I make sure they are well taught when they go out in the world. Now, to finish some things off, and I'm just giving you the basics. The kitsune, banshee, demons, and then you have those who are in between."

"Huh?"

"Elf half human? Cat people and fox people?"

"Oh. Well, back to folklore."

"Silver affects us, but the older we are the less the affect, but that's for tainted silver only."

"Tainted?"

"Meaning it has other metals and minerals in it. Pure silver, on the other hand, is down right dangerous. Those in my palace and I are old enough to take silver, but if it's aimed for the heart, well, kiss life goodbye."

"So no wooden stake?"

Atem growled. "That was a dirty trick. Wood has no effect on us, but when it hits the heart our bodies shut down and try to heal, but unlike the silver stakes, we can heal with a wooden stake. What it does is trick our bodies and it shuts them down, leaving us defenseless. So we can heal, but the Hunters of old burned us right after they staked a vampire. So none usually lived."

"But there is a reason why they started to burn you after staking you." She said.

"Yes, that was actually my fault." He muttered, he noticed the look on her face. "I may be the king, but that doesn't mean I don't make mistakes. The Hunters were just starting out because one vampire forgot to erase a human's memories of the Blood Kiss so that human female blew it way out of proportions like they usually did and that's what promoted it. They knew that silver worked on us, but half the time the Hunters were so poor that they started to use wood so they couldn't really get their hands on a pure silver stake."

"Ok, so where do you come in?"

"Well, I was friends with one Hunter, but he found out about me and staked me. Brought his friends over showing off how he got the King of all Vampires and . . . well, when I was young I could get angry very easily. Hearing that my once thought-to-be friend was showing off over my 'death', I got angry and took the stake out and used it on him and then killed the other Hunters. Trust me, I was very pissed off." He said.

"I bet." She said. Anzu opened her mouth once again but it was drowned out in the sudden static noise of her police radio.

"Anzu! Anzu come in! Bakura is in your area! I repeat, Bakura is in your area!"

* * *

O.O . . .

:D

So, allow me to explain. When a vampire is new and young, they have very, _very_ short tempers. I hate OOC-ness but I had to twist some little things, so sorry about the OOC. :/ (Also Bakura lovers out there, if you are reading then I'm sorry for taking the OOC a little farther, it's just . . . I think anyone would be scared if they were facing a pissed off Atem. Not to mention he's super strong... -.-' So forgives, please.)

Also, for those that are wondering why I made Bakura and Atem friends, I'm sorry, but they are such a deadly (and HOT!) combo! XDDD *fangirl scream* (make note on this, you won't read me screaming like that again.)

Now, for the "cold" vampire thing. I hate it, **_HATE IT_**!, when every time I read a vampire book they always go "Gasp! He's so cold! How odd!" Now that may not apply to some books but I see it a lot and I'm tired of the same-ness. *crushes same-ness to dust* Point blank, if the vamp lives in a cold area, they're going to be cold, but if a vamp lives in a warm area, they're going to be warm. (human temp so when something happens, humans don't freak.)

Everyone SHOULD know what book I'm a talken about. (For those that don't . . . I'M TALKING ABOUT TWILIGHT!(which I don't own)

Now, I don't think I left anything off. But if you guys have questions, leave a review and I shall answer! *with the Germantownmaiden Promise!*

See ya next time! :D


	5. Toward the Future

Yo everyone! I have two more days to get this done, looks like I'll be power typing. :3

So, let's get started!

Disclaimer! I own Nothing!

* * *

A Christmas Kiss

Chapter 5

They both stared at the radio for two or three minutes before Anzu felt something slither around her. Looking over, fear crawled up her spine. Atem was staring at the radio with a murderous intent, but behind those glowing crimson eyes, she saw the whisper of nightmares.

"How," he said, his voice thick with rage, absolute, pure rage. "Do you know Bakura?" Anzu wanted to answer him but the anger, _her_ anger, that she had almost forgotten sparked to life and was now consuming all rational thought. She got up, ignoring his words of protest as she grabbed her belt. The part of her mind not consumed by the burning need for revenge remembered Atem's words and she grabbed something off the shelf before walking upstairs.

"Anzu!"

She stopped, couldn't really help it. His words were heavily laced with power that prompted her to stop and turn to him. When she was giving him her full attention, he finally spoke. "How, do you know Bakura?"

Could she tell him? Something so painful to him, a complete stranger. No . . . he was no longer a stranger. He was a Vampire King whom made her heart flutter, opened the world that had things living on this planet that were supposed to be in stories and nightmares. "He killed every single one of them, Atem. He killed my father first, then he broke my mother's limbs and made her watch as he killed my little brother and sister, and then he finally killed her."

She left before he could come after her. Though she knew he could still come after her since it was already sunset. Blue shadows raced across the snow. Opening the door to her car she got in, not even bothering to wait until it heat up, turned it on and never lifted her foot from the gas.

Anzu grabbed her radio. "Linda, you there?"

"Right here!"

"Where is he?" she said.

"You won't believe this but he ran into another cop and the guy was a newbie-"

"Was?"

"He's dead."

Anzu sucked in a sharp breath and sent a pray to the poor guy. "What did he say, Linda?" she said softly, so softly that Linda had to strain herself just to hear.

"He kinda babbled that you were still alive, the kid reminded him of his . . . kill."

"So let me make this easier," Anzu said, now having a good idea what went down. "The newbie reminded Bakura of my family and said I was alive, so being Bakura, he killed the kid and grabbed his radio-"

"And called me." Linda said, her voice coated in horror. "Oh my god, Anzu, this guy asked where you were and I didn't want to give you away so I told him about the other cabin close by-"

"Wait," Anzu said as horror gripped her heart in its cold hand. "You told him about the _other_ cabin?"

"Was that a wrong move?"

"_Linda, there's a hug family full of children in that cabin!_" Memories threatened to pull her under, bringing her back to the time she opened that door and the smell of flesh and blood wafted around her. _No_, that family would not end up like _hers_!

"I'll send back-up-"

"No, send no one, let me do this, Linda. This guy is insane, he can't live."

"But-"

"No buts Linda, promise me!"

" . . . I promise." She said, but anyone could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Now you promise me this, Anzu! Don't you dare die!"

"I can't promise that." Anzu said and turned off the radio and turned down the road that would lead to the cabin.

* * *

Atem slammed the back door open. Had he been in less shock about the fact that Anzu knew Bakura in a . . . personal manner, she wouldn't have gotten away from him. Damn it all! If only he had a mind bond with her, then he could tell her to wait.

Bakura was his strongest Child, no other Child he had made came even close to what Bakura could do. With the ability to turn invisible, he was a deadly opponent and many of his Children, not to mention Joey and Seto's Children, would dare go against him in a fight.

But this time, Bakura could not use the ability now, he was in the land of snow, not sand. His ability had a huge downside, if you faced him in sand, certain death, if you faced him on a mountain or some other rock surface then you had a chance. Only Atem had faced him and came out alive when they fought on sand. Bakura and the others hated to use their nose, they wanted to at least act human, but Atem didn't care, if it meant he had an edge in fighting, then fuck it all.

Well . . . there had been one more, but it was more like a draw. Diamond, a relatively young vampire, one that was related to his other Children, could make gem stones with just about any rock she had, it was an ability that she had pride in. She was also very . . . innocent. Not really but it came close, she wasn't really naïve, but she had this look about her.

But she was dangerous, especially with her damn gem spear. It was a move she made and perfected. Kick up sand, form it into a light weight gem that was sharp as hell, and throw it. Couldn't kill you but could slow you down. Atem had barely managed to beat that move, but when Bakura fought her he toyed with her. It wasn't a bad move she just . . . well, she went to another level of pissed off.

Later she had told him that she wasn't surprised she hadn't beaten him, it was Atena who had first pushed her button. Turned out Diamond had a crush on Bakura, and sadly, to Atem's dismay, so did Atena, of course, now the crush is over with and his sister doesn't care but everyone knew to stay away from her crush, because when she crushed on a man she got mean and possessive and Atem was the only willing one to hit her in the head.

Well, Diamond had gotten it bad from his sister and the fact that she couldn't hit Bakura angered her even more so she started to pull out multiple gem spears and different moves and many of them were utterly dangerous. She still lost though.

Some time after that fight Bakura had fallen in love with little Diamond and with a kiss and a smirk at Atena, it was official, after he had gotten up from his throne to hold his sister back.

The couple had two kids together. The oldest, a little girl who looked exactly like her father and then there was a little boy who had his mothers black hair and blue eyes. Before insanity had taken Bakura, he spent hours and hours with his two children, teaching them whatever they asked him to teach.

Atem returned from his past when he landed on the icy lake and his foot got caught. He shook his head and jumped again, clearing the lake and heading toward the faint light that had to have belonged to the other cabin.

Before he had left on his double mission to get Bakura and fix his tooth Diamond had pulled him aside and begged him to tell Bakura that she and the children still loved him before he died, she had also given him a gem, but he had seen it before. It had been their Bond Item.

Vampires didn't have marriages, though some did. They had a ceremony similar to one and the vampire couple chose an item that represented their love. Diamond had given him a copy and asked that he give it to Bakura before he burned. The children, with their mother's ability, made smaller trinkets that hung off the gem.

He sighed as he thought about the kids. Little Poppy and Tom would be fatherless and everyone _hated_ that fact. Vampire children were precious to all vampires. If two different Clans couldn't work together at anything, they could unite and get back a vampire child. It didn't matter where it had come from, all that mattered was getting him or her to safety.

Vampires were just as fertile as humans, what made them so precious was the fact that they grew slower and didn't have to consume blood. It was also the time when their abilities and powers were at their strongest, but despite all those strengths, they were physically weak. It took them three hundred years just to gain the vampire strength.

Bakura's kids had one hundred more years to go.

He was about to run around a tree that was suddenly in his way when a hand shot out and slammed him in the face, knocking him flat on his back. It took a moment to realize what had just happened. What got his fighting instincts going was when two shadows loomed over him. Snarling, he was up on his feet and his hands found the necks of his attackers.

With his power flowing over and through him, he slammed the two on the trees, his crimson gaze turned to an unholy blood red and his fangs were out and ready to rip someone apart. His nails had elongated to sharp needle-like knives as he spoke.

"You dare fight against me?"

There was a cold silence, he could make out the faint smell of fear from both of them. "Speak!" he snarled, slamming his power into both of them.

A cough. "My Pharaoh, it's us." A familiar voice. Atem's eyes narrowed and then, as if to show him his attackers, the sun's last rays of light hit the two men. Atem hid his surprise.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

It was Seto and Joey.

* * *

Oh ho ho ho ho ho! I wonder how this will go!

So, any questions?

See ya in the final chapter peeps!


	6. Turned

What up fellow fanfictioners! I am back to finish up this up! Two chapter special!

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

A Christmas Kiss

Chapter 6

It was seven o'clock on Christmas Eve, he had a vampire to take care of and here were his oldest Children.

Seto and Joey.

He would rather have Atena over them.

"That hurts." Seto said. Atem rolled his eyes and let them drop to the ground.

"Answer me, what the hell are you two doing here?" he snapped, his patience thinning. Joey's brow rose and he and Seto shared a mocking look. The only time they would _never_ fight was when there was an Atem to tease.

Or bring home.

"Glad to see that your tooth has been fixed, now here's a really good question for _you_. What are _you_ doing here?" Seto asked, completely and utterly ignoring his King's question. "We can't have our King walking around in the middle of no where when he has things to do and places to go."

Ah, now he remembered the third reason he left, the tooth, Bakura, and to get away from the paperwork. He hated paperwork. Sign this, sign that, oh, you need to go here to get this and that. Endless pain.

It pissed him off.

"I won't go back until I have my prize." He said and continued to walk toward the other cabin. He could smell Bakura's scent coming from that way. While he was thinking of a plan Seto and Joey shared a look of confusion.

"What prize?" They both said at the same time, both scrambling up to catch up to him. Atem looked back at them with a sly smile.

"You two have Mai and Kisara, now it's my turn."

Seto blinked in surprise while Joey's jaw dropped. "You found someone?"

"I had to wait for some years, but yes, and I have to get to her before Bakura does." The two vampires froze in place at the mention of his name.

"He's here?" Seto said as he and Joey stepped beside their King, both on their respected sides. Atem looked over at him, his eyes dark.

"Yes, he is. I have to finish this before he kills another family, he is my Child." _'And my responsibility.'_

Joey took a deep breath and stepped in front of his old friend, knowing that he was breaking some serious protocol. His King's crimson gaze zeroed in on him, and it wasn't the first time Joey felt fear prickle down his spine. He had done it once out of accident and his King broke every single bone in his body. Thankfully, he'd been Turned and healed in two days tops, but it was a lesson learned. The only reason why he did this now was because Atem wasn't as young as he was back then and the King knew they were just worried.

"Atem, buddy, we get that, but why don't you leave him to us? We could easily take care of him now that sand isn't his ally." Atem's eyes narrowed and Seto placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. Had Atem been young like he had five thousand years ago, Joey's body would have been beaten to a pulp and Seto's arm would have come off and then the King would drain him of his blood, making him thirsty.

Atem was no saint; he'd done it once to Aknadin. Aknadin paid the ultimate price. The former priest betrayed information to an enemy and it didn't go unpunished. Atem had drained Aknadin until he only had one single drop of blood left. A young vampire would have been screaming and begging and eventually, Atem would ease up and let the vampire live.

But not Aknadin. Atem had, in front of every vampire he made, dragged the old priest to an ancient chamber and slammed a gold stake in the middle of his body. It was a massive one, the only thin part being the needle at the end, Aknadin was not condemned to death like most would think, no, he was condemned to continue to live on the other end of the stake with only a single drop of blood a day.

Seto had no remorse, not even to this day for his father, but the state his father was in . . . that was not _living_. It was worse than death. Even Atem had not lifted the punishment to this day. In fact, with every new vampire he Made he showed them what happened if they betrayed their King and every time Seto saw a vampire come up, there was absolute horror and a kind of twisted awe in their eyes.

"Pharaoh, we know you don't want to do this." Seto said.

Atem closed his eyes. There was fear, but it was off set by determination and worry. He softened, knowing that they only cared. "Enough, I promised Diamond I would be the one to do it. I cannot break it."

They remained still for a moment before they bowed their heads. Atem messed with both their hair. "Enough, it doesn't suit you two to mope."

Joey looked and grinned while Seto only rolled his eyes and straightened his hair. Atem secretly smiled and jumped again. He would reach the cabin more quickly.

Anzu was hiding just as Bakura walked out of the forest. His eyes had a wild look about him, just as she remembered. He was silent . . . too silent. It confirmed her suspicion. She loaded her gun, she aimed, and pulled back the trigger.

A loud, deafening bang rang through the air joined by a snarl as Bakura went down on one knee. So she was right about her hunch when she saw Atem react to Bakura's name. He was a vampire. In fact, the moment she found out that vampires exsisted Anzu should have guessed that was what Bakura was, but then she had been less educated.

Oddly convenient, she had a pack of silver bullets, but they were 'tainted'. Had only a little bit of silver in it, but that was it. But it was obviously more than enough. She stepped out of the bushes and faced the vampire, _the murderer_, down. "Hello bastard."

His eyes locked with hers but she had met Atem's without flinching, she could do the same with him. Blood-red eyes narrowed. "So," he said softly. "You're the only survivor of that family."

Anzu only blinked. She expected a harsh, hissing voice, the voice of someone who would not hesitate to kill, but his was a soft sly voice that had a touch of sex in it, but she was sure that was only to seduce prey, and she was not prey. She gnashed her teeth together; he shouldn't sound like that at all. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her gun harder.

"Yes, you're going to pay for killing them, I'll make sure you go to hell." She held out her gun as he laughed.

"You? A puny little human kill me? I'm a vampire!" he bared his fangs. His looked like baby teeth compared to Atem's. If she hadn't known about vampires, she would have freaked hands down. But the surprise was kinda ruined when she met the King of Vampires.

"Even you vamps have weaknesses, and I know them."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure you do."

"I may have tainted silver but as long as I hit you in the heart, what does it matter?" That got his attention real fast.

"Who told you our ways?" he snarled. His nails became sharp needles but his leg was still bleeding. It didn't stop him though as he began to circle her like an animal. Anzu did the same.

Bakura may have been insane but to see this woman alive when he thought all the family had been dead . . . it caught him off balance but no more. What really got to him was how graceful she walked, the same grace as Little Diamond had and their little girl, Poppy.

"Why are you hunting your own kind?" he growled, slightly outraged. Did she not know who he was? He was the King's favorite, and he would always be his favorite. Over the years after being turned Bakura had felt the need to do better than the others around him. If Seto had found one traitor, Bakura would find two. If Joey found five, he would find ten.

It had become an uncontrollable need to become his favorite and Bakura knew Atem had nothing to do with the need. In two unheard of years, Bakura completed his mission when his King had said in front of everyone that he would always be the best, the favorite one.

Unknown pride filled him and it prompted him to do better. Then he faced against his Little Diamond and found her power and strength fascinating. Atena was pretty, but Diamond had something in her that he wanted to protect. Atena could fed for herself.

And then his little Poppy and Tom had been born. Twins, something rare, even for a vampire. Two hundred and eighty years into his children's existence he felt a tick in his body. The book that Atem had made him read from explained what the beginnings of insanity felt like, and he had felt the first tick. Something so faint he could have ignored it, but he didn't. He held it at bay until finally he took on a mission five years back. He got the target, but never went home.

His fear of hurting his Little Diamond and children ran deeper than his insanity.

The woman faulted in step but never lowered the gun. No opening, damn. "I am no vampire." He tilted his head to the side, a cat-like action. His aura zeroed in on hers . . . it was true, she had a human aura. So why was she so graceful, not to mention aware of the fact that tainted and pure silver could kill and harm him?

He snarled and decided, in a split second, to take a chance. He lunged at her, ignoring the tainted bullets that slammed into his chest and legs and then . . . a scent that commanded _attention_ and _obedience_ from anyone. Bakura froze in shock.

This human was covered in his King's scent. "How do you know the Pharaoh?" he asked. The woman blinked and shrugged.

"I met and talked to him for some time. That's about it."

Bakura smirked. "What were you talking about, hmm? Must have been kinky because you're covered with his scent my dear, and this isn't the regular scent." He laughed softly as two spots of color appeared on her cheeks. "Not as sly as you think you are."

He heard a growl build in her throat, making him smile. She lifted her gun again but he lunged at her, knocking the gun from her hand and into the snow. He had her.

Or so he thought.

A searing pain flashed through his body. He screamed and his hand went to the decorated silver knife imbedded in his chest. Snarling in rage he swung his hand towards her, cutting her from the shoulder to her hip just as a familiar scent filled his nostrils.

A tan hand, similar to his own, grabbed his wrist and crushed it as the familiar figure flung him away from his prey and two shadows, two more familiar scents, grabbed the woman and pulled her away.

_"Bakura."_

It was Pharaoh Atem. His King, his Maker, his enemy, and friend. Fangs far more ferocious than his would ever be were extended and his eyes were glowing brightly in the dark night. Silent rage swirled in those eyes, rage barely held in check enhancing his glowing crimson gaze. Bakura wanted to deny it, the insanity, but it was still honed in on the cabin that held the family and it was oddly silent. Bakura ignored his King and turned his head toward the home.

"Don't even think about destroying another family, Bakura. Diamond made me promise." he paused for a moment and then said, "Besides, Anzu had them leave already. No one is at home."

Ignoring the last sentence, Bakura felt pain, uncontrollable pain fluttered around in his heart. "What was that promise?" he asked, his voice stiff. Atem looked at him for a moment, the rage still there.

"That I would be the one to kill you, and to make it as painless as possible." He paused for a moment before taking something out from his pocket. "She also asked to give you this." He said, throwing the object to Bakura.

It was heavy and cool, and when Bakura opened his palm, there it was. It wasn't the original, but it was an exact replica. It was a blood ruby with gold inlay in words spoken long ago. Then he noticed two little trinkets hanging off it. "Who made these?" he asked.

"Poppy and Tom. They gained their mother's abilities while you were gone . . . Poppy has also gained your ability with sand."

Pride bloomed in his heart and a love so pure sang through it as he thought of his children. It still surprised him, that he could be capable to feel this kind of love after everything he'd been through after everything he'd done. "Poppy is of Diamond and I, and yet she will surpass us." he said softly. "They will both surpass us."

Atem nodded as a gold flame curled in his hand. "Will you fight?"

Bakura paused, would he? He had gotten these things, proof of their love in the past . . . but would they . . .

"They love you, Bakura." Atem said softly. "Even if you are insane and you have to die, they will never forget you. Poppy even stomped on my foot after she found out what I had to do."

At that odd moment, his insanity disappeared and he was level-headed again. The corners of his mouth went up as a sad laugh left him. "Did she now? I expect she'll keep you just as busy as I kept you."

Atem chuckled. "We both know that was when I was young."

"And we also know that you're lying to me you jackass." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You can't lie to a thief."

"No, no I can't." Atem said as the gold flame burned even stronger. "Does that knife hurt?"

Bakura looked down at his chest where an oriental knife was sticking out. His blood was drenching the shirt he was wearing. "Like a bitch." He muttered and turned to the bleeding woman, shock flashed over his face. "So . . . that is what I do when insanity consumes me." He whispered. He looked down at the bloody hand and licked a finger, tasting the blood. Atem snarled.

"Enough, I was testing something." He snapped, narrowing his eyes at his King. He waited, exploring the taste of her blood. His eyes widened. "She is . . . something . . . else. _Other_." He turned to his King. "Keep her close. It is good she will not be wasted as a mortal. As she ages she'll grow powerful. Her ability . . . it will be feared."

"Do you know what it will be?"

"No, the insanity will not let me think properly. As of right now, I am barely holding on, even as I chat to you now."

"Painless?"

"That would be nice." Bakura sighed. Atem took a deep breath, took a step forward and threw the golden flame that was now the size of two fists. A short scream went up before it was silenced and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Joey, who had come to stand next to his King, looked away but Atem didn't. His greatest Child was gone.

"My King." A soft whisper. Atem turned to see Seto with an arm around Anzu's bleeding form. He wasted no time and walked over to her. "You better turn her now, or she will not make it."

Atem picked her up and felt his fangs slid out once more. Joey and Seto walked away quickly. Their King had let them Turn their beloveds alone, now they would do the same and give him room.

"Anzu?" Her eyes fluttered open.

"Is he . . . ?"

"Yes, Bakura is gone." She sighed and nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but coughed up blood instead. "Anzu, I'm not going to let you die." He whispered. Tenderly, he kissed her neck and then bit down.

* * *

:x

See ya in the next chapter.


	7. A New Future

As you can see, I am back with the last chapter! Here we go!

Disclaimer! I own nothing!

* * *

A Christmas Kiss

Chapter 7

The moment Anzu felt Bakura slash her open she thought it was over. She was going to _die_. Before she had fallen over, she had seen the cut and it made her almost faint, but then she reminded herself that it was nothing compared to what she walked into the day she found her family dead. Blood coated the walls, the ceiling, every little crack and corner in her home was covered in blood. There had been so much that she had to call in a high dollar cleaning crew to get it back to normal.

The carpet was replaced and she exchanged it for some hardwood floors instead. Her boss was willing to put her on leave for one month, because he had seen it. The state her home used to be in on that day. After Bakura's capture, her chief did put her on leave.

Every time she woke up she screamed, there was even a point where her friends stayed with her, determined to be there when their friend woke up from her nightmares. For two weeks the nightmares stayed with her, after that, she wouldn't move. The chief had to give her another month so she could pull herself together.

Anzu came back by the third month and worked. Worked, worked, and worked. That was all she had left. But then she met Atem, he showed her the world that she thought she knew and made it livable again. In the fog of all that pain, she realized something.

She _loved_ him.

Anzu tried to move, she wanted to tell him before she died but strong hands stopped her. Whispers surrounded her, it was another language, that was for sure, but she caught one word.

Life-blood.

So . . . she was going to die because the lack of blood. Then she heard a gently, almost silent whisper. Someone loomed above her and scooped her up gently. The other person disappeared, leaving them alone.

"Anzu?"

She forced her eyes to open and found herself looking into his warm eyes, worry swirled through them and, dare she say it, love? She opened her mouth. "Is he . . . ?"

"Yes, Bakura's gone." There was pain in his voice and she realized that Bakura was his Child, someone who no doubt developed a bond between the two of them. Her revenge brought him pain. That wasn't what she wanted. Anzu opened her mouth again but blood came up instead of words. "Anzu," he said slowly, the pain so obvious in his voice. "I'm not going to let you die."

She watched as his fangs extended and he leaned down and kissed her neck tenderly. It was at that moment she knew what he was going to do. She tried to find the strength to stop him but a pain stopped her. It started as two pinches in her neck and the slowly, like a creeping fog, rolled through her.

There was nothing to do but scream. Her voice found its strength again and Anzu screamed as if there was no tomorrow. Her arms came to life and she started to rip at his arms, his back, even his face, just to get him to stop.

Now everything in her found strength. She wiggled like a fish out of water but somehow he still kept his grip on her and held her there, even as she scratched his face, she could even feel blood spilling from some of them, he still had her and the pain continued to get worse.

Finally it peaked and she fell into oblivion.

* * *

Anzu's eyes fluttered open. Her room, it was dark and except for a single candle that was lit up, there was no other light. Shockingly, that single candle hurt her eyes. It shouldn't be like that. What it should be is that the single candle wasn't enough light and yet she could see everything in perfect clarity.

It hit her. She was turned. Never again would she get to feel the sunlight on her skin, or at least, not for five thousand years and just to walk about again . . . a million. She got to stay with her love, but it seemed such a little price to pay when she had so many years to go until she could see and feel the sun.

Anzu looked for something to hit with but to her surprise, everything that could have been used for a weapon had been removed. She growled and crawled under her bed and pulled out a knife that she kept in case of emergency. Crawling back out from under the bed, she stood up and opened the door. It didn't even make a noise.

Tip-toeing to the living room, she heard three distinctive voices. One, she knew, the other two, didn't know them. She peeked out to see Atem and the two strangers sitting in her home as if they owned the play. That certainly grinded her nerves.

The two strangers were . . . handsome. They weren't like Atem, though they bore the aura of old, but Atem had ancient written all over him compared to the others. One had brown hair and cold blue eyes. He was tall, she could tell, just by sitting. His face said he didn't shit around. The other one was very different.

He had messy dirty blond hair and warm brown eyes that had a playful glint to them. He was more relaxed than the blue-eyed man. Short compared to the cold looking one, but tall compared to Atem but she could also see signs of submission. They may be old, but it was easy to see who they answered to.

"Anzu." Atem's soft voice disrupted the blue-eyed vampire and all three of them turned to where she was. Deciding that it was no use to hide, she stepped out of the hallway. She flinched at the light in the room and found herself wanting to find a dark corner to hide in.

"I know, even the littlest light is unbearable, but you get used to it." The brown-eyed vampire said, understanding there in his eyes. Anzu couldn't help but like him and see him as a potential friend. Her eyes flashed to Atem's.

"Anzu, this is Joey and Seto. They are my first and second Children." She blinked and looked over them carefully. She knew they were old, but not _that_ old. If they were that old . . .

"Was Jesus real?"

Seto blinked and Joey snorted. "Real as you and I, he could perform some cool stuff, but most of it was . . . used with imagination." Huh, now she had to decide to go to church or not to.

She turned back to Atem. "You Turned me." Her eyes narrowed. The three stiffened at her tone. Atem's gaze narrowed.

"Most people would see my gift to you as a miracle."

A brow rose. "Have I ever been, 'most people'?"

The corners of his mouth twitched but the warning in his eyes was there. "No, you haven't."

Anzu felt it hit her like a ton of bricks. The urge to kneel.

_Oh hell no._

She snarled at him and threw the knife. The vampires split up because they didn't know if she was holding more or not and it gave her the perfect chance to escape.

She ran up the stairs, banged open the door and then ran outside. The cold air did not bother her like it should have and she ran like the wind as the saying goes. She didn't stop until she came to the sign that said town was twenty miles away. Holy shit . . . did she just do that?

Why did she feel angry? Sure, he took away the sun but she shouldn't get _this_ angry about it. Suddenly a wonderful smell surrounded her. Curious, she turned and followed it. It was a bear looking for food. It was too early for them to be awake, he must have woken up early. Anzu's throat burned. She stalked forward silently, her eyes trained on the bear.

Before the bear could turn its head towards her, she lunged. The bear snarled in surprise and shock as she bit through the hard skin and muscles to the throbbing vein below. She held on even as the bear's claws scratched at her, but its touch might as well have been a feather trying to do harm to her.

The bear slowed to a standstill and after a few more minutes it dropped to the ground, cold with no blood. She stood up, wiping away the blood smeared on her cheek. Her throat still burned, but it was something dull, something she could ignore, except, the only problem with that was she wanted to make it go away permanently. She threw out her senses and picked up many things, but she wanted something bigger, like the bear.

There was a cave. A bear was sleeping there.

Her eyes snapped open and she ran to it determined to find her prey. For a few minutes she searched, but finally found it. She peeked in to see a sleeping bear snoring loudly. Crawling in, she curled next to it and bit down slowly, so that there was little pain.

So that it wouldn't wake up, ever again.

When she was done drinking, she left, leaving another dead creature behind. This time, the burning was gone, only a tick of it remained, but it was enough. This time, she found a rock formation and sat on top of it, thinking. After a few minutes she felt Atem's presence but she ignored him and continued to think and try to figure out why she was so angry.

"Anzu." He spoke, his breath freezing in the air. She tipped her head to the side, letting him know that she had heard him, but still remained silent.

Finally, when she couldn't come up with an answer, she turned to him. "Why am I so angry?"

He was suddenly gone but then he reappeared beside her in a sitting position. "Are you angry now?"

Anzu pursed her lips together. "I . . . don't think so." She thought about it some more before letting out a frustrated growl. "I don't know! I'm angry one moment and the next I'm confused! Nothing makes sense!" she snapped out. "I feel like exploding!" He listened in silence, which seemed to annoy her even more. "Answer me, dammit!" she demanded.

A smile formed on his face, which made her glare at him. "You are young. Those who are newly Turned for some reason have short tempers. Even I did for some time."

"That's it? Because I'm young?" she asked, really not believing it. He chuckled and pulled her into his warm hold.

"Yes, because you're young." He snuggled her neck. "You've fed already?"

"Yeah . . . two bears."

"Impressive, not many newly turned get to have a big meal like you do." She sighed and leaned against him. "Why did you throw the knife?" his voice was iron coated in velvet. A warning that told her he would only tolerate it once and that was it.

"You may have given me eternal life and all, but you took something from me that I loved."

He stiffened. "What did I take?"

"The sun. My father loved the sun while my mother loved the night. You took the only reminder of my father and now I have only my mother left." He seemed to freeze against her as her words sank in.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, tightening his hold on her. "I didn't realize . . ."

"It's fine. Maybe you can give me lots of kids and I'll keep myself busy. Momma always did say we were time consuming." Atem laughed and kissed her tenderly.

"We have to wait for that, my dear, for at lest fifty years or so until you calm down. You don't want to have a temper tantrum while pregnant."

She pouted. "Damn you, now I can't do anything challenging." Atem went quiet, unnaturally quiet. Anzu turned to him, still remaining in his arms. "Atem?"

"You will face some difficult challenges, ones I won't like."

"What do you mean?"

"Anzu, you have to understand something, when vampires become a pair for life, that female gains the same amount of power that her mate has. If the female has more power than her male counterpart, then he gains power from her. I have more power than you do, so you'll gain my power."

"Ok . . . what are you trying to say?" she asked, still not getting it.

"My sister, Atena, is the oldest female of all vampires; she has duties to do. She and I used rule over all vampires, we both had things to do."

"Why past tense?" she asked.

He looked at her, dead serious. "Anzu, you are mine, I am King, Atena has acted as the unofficial Queen for a long time now and let me tell you something, she was born knowing she would never ascend to the throne, only to be married off to some Prince."

"O-kay . . ."

"When she became the oldest, the first female vampire, she gained power. Even though I hate to think this way, but a part of me believes that she had something to do with Teana's death." Anzu froze at those words. "If I had Turned Teana, if I made her mine, Atena would be a Princess again with little power."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet, but my priests, they know about you and I made them promise not to tell, or they would end up with Aknadin's punishment."

"Whose he?" she asked.

He looked at her; something whispered in his eyes but was gone. "You'll meet him later."

Anzu looked out into the cold world, the stars glittering overhead as Seto and Joey joined them. "Ah, there you are, King, Queen. Ready to go home?" Atem got up, pulling her with him.

"My home . . ."

"It will be left within the care of one of my Children. He is the Lord in this area. He will keep it until you want to return." He said softly. She blinked and nodded. All that she knew she was now leaving. Her future, very uncertain. Suddenly she felt like a scared child and couldn't help but entwine her fingers through his. Atem kissed her gently. "I'll be right next to you." He whispered.

* * *

So yeah, I'm a thinking about doing a sequel, but if you guys don't want to read it, then I won't put one up. Your choice.

So, some thank yous need to be handed out...

_Coka Cookie Cola _

_xCiciNx_

_ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan _

_Annzy Bananzy _

_fantasia-49 _

_dany14-black8 _

_shadow-fox313 _

_Sara Darkotter _

_IceFire Dragon Alchemist73 _

_EchizenRyoma _

_ZayZay1221 _

_the-writing-vampire _

_Animala Swan _

_Smile-bestthingintheworld _

_Elys _

_sakurayamuni_

_anonemis_

_anonymous (And a few more anonymous peeps.)_

_Cindy Medeiros _

_revolution shipping is my life_

_EchizenRyoma _

I hope you guys will agree with a sequel because I really want to do one but I only write stories for peeps to read and make revolutionshippers happy. (Please agree!)

This is Germantownmaiden ending another story here!

See ya in my other stories!


End file.
